


Beside You

by vodkaanddebauchery



Series: Misc Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Steve, Pairbond, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Soul Bond, allusions to mpreg but it's not an actual thing, real crazy first time fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaanddebauchery/pseuds/vodkaanddebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very fun adventures of two morons who didn’t realize they were Bondmates. </p><p>A/B/O dynamics written for a tumblr request - Alpha!Bucky and omega!Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Mata requested Stucky with A/B/O dynamics, specifically alpha!Bucky and omega!Steve. 
> 
> I'm going to be real up-front: This fic presented a challenge because I've never cared to read much A/B/O, let alone write it.  
> I hope that despite this, I've managed to do the dynamic justice, though perhaps in a non-traditional way. The hierarchy in this fic is social hierarchy-driven; the biological factors come in second, though they're not an afterthought. There are allusions to M-Preg but it isn't explored in-depth (sorry, not my thing). 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and basically unrevised, so I do apologize for any glaring mistakes. As always, I appreciate you taking the time to read, kudos, or even comment if you're feeling so inclined.

Bucky took a step back and counted to ten. 

Well, tried to, at least. The six-foot-something moron standing in his tent was determined to make sure he got no farther than five. Fury was rolling off of him in waves, making Bucky feel all the more amped up and pissy, like they were caught in some sort of anger feedback loop. 

“Are you blind, Bucky?” Steve was saying. He took a step forward for emphasis, into the dim pool of light that the single lantern in the tent threw out. “I can take care of myself now, if that hasn’t escaped your attention. You don’t gotta watch my back every single step of the way now, I’m more than capable of doing that on my own. And I sure as hell don’t appreciate you treating me like I’m made of glass all of a sudden. You didn’t used to.” 

The anger that had been roiling just beneath the surface bubbled up again. Bucky frowned, and watched a mirror reaction in Steve’s face. God, he didn’t think he was ever gonna get used to looking up at this idiot instead of down - but he never looked _down_ on Steve, not like everyone else did. Not like everyone expected him to - a young alpha, full of life and swagger, mouth set and shoulders squared like he was gonna conquer the world. 

No one like Bucky stayed behind for an omega like Steve - especially with how Steve used to be.

But of course, now that Steve was like this...like _this_ , Bucky wasn’t sure if he was gonna have to stay behind for Steve any more. He suspected that now Steve was gonna be the one leaving him in the dust while he charged forward, saving the world like Bucky somehow always knew he would.

To be frank, it scared the hell out of him. 

Which was why they’re there in Bucky’s tent, a few unwise words away from having a knock-down drag-out brawl on the cold ground. Bucky would’ve suggested they take it outside, but being in the eyes of other soldiers...that was the complete opposite of what he wanted. 

He felt kinda like a heel for asking Steve to avoid other soldiers as best he could, at least only walk around unaccompanied during daytime hours, because soldiers could be rough. Bucky knew firsthand how rough they could be.

And his comrades in arms who were his fellow alphas...well. 

The very thought made Bucky see red for a second. 

“No one’s gonna go around picking fights with me now. I may be an omega but I can take care of myself now.” Steve said, a little softer. Bucky feels the tension in his spine and fists dissipate some. Steve always won their arguments using that tone, steely enough that Bucky knew Steve was having none of his shit, soft enough for him to know that there was no real lingering anger. “No one’s gonna hurt me. But you treating me like one all of a sudden - that’s what hurts, Buck.”

“It ain’t about what you are or aren’t,” Bucky snapped. Steve fell quiet. “You know that doesn’t matter to me, Stevie -”

“Really?” Steve interrupted, brow furrowing. “Then why are you suddenly so concerned for my virtue and safety?” 

“Because you don’t need me.” Bucky whirled around, trying to find something in his tiny tent to occupy himself so he didn’t have to look at Steve, because there it was. His words seemed to crystallize in the air now that he’d said them out loud. For weeks he avoided examining this too closely - he drank, he slept, he did what he had to around base as he healed, he drank some more, he feared the cold spot inside him that he just couldn’t shake. Anything to avoid looking at this.

But the words were out and now they were real, and Steve would take one look at him and come to the belated conclusion that oh yeah, he didn’t need Bucky now after all. 

Behind him, Steve closed in. Bucky tensed when he laid a warm hand on his shoulder. “I always need you. I _jumped out of a plane over enemy territory_ to find you.” He took a deep breath. Neither of them liked talking about that night seriously, not Steve’s stupid night flight or the state he’d found Bucky in. “The other guys - I’m glad I could save them too, give them all a second chance. But even if I couldn’t save them, I’d do it all over again, because I.” He frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose, like he used to whenever he had a headache. “I felt what you were feeling, Buck. It’s totally stupid and maybe I was just imagining it, but there was something.”

“You just got scared for me once you got the news the 107th went down,” Bucky began, frowning, but Steve shook his head, adamant. 

“No, it was something else. Your fear was mine. I wasn’t scared that I jumped out of a plane or broke into that facility by myself, I was scared because _you_ were. Everything you felt, I knew, somehow. It was like hearing an echo - I can’t explain it, it was the strangest thing, but I knew what I was feeling.” 

Bucky turned around, tilting his chin up a little. He tried to stare Steve down, a challenge, adopting the same quirk of brow and set of mouth that he normally used on other alphas who were toeing the line or personal boundaries. “And what are you making of that, Stevie?” 

Steve’s jaw tightened, and for a second, Bucky forgot the kid was taller than him now. All he could see was his best friend, a scrappy omega dumb enough to go toe to toe with alphas and too determined to know when to call it quits, and something in his chest clenched at the thought of losing him, not being able to protect him. 

Something must’ve shown in his face, because Steve’s brow twisted. They both stepped back, though their proverbial hackles were still raised. 

“I have no fucking idea,” Steve said, sounding confused in a way that meant he was being totally honest. 

And then, ignoring everything Bucky had asked him about not walking around camp alone at night, he turned around and fled the tent.

 

~**~

 

The next evening, Steve was off talking with the big wigs, so Bucky settled down his mess kit next to Dugan, Morita, and Falsworth. One table away, Dernier and Jones bantered back and forth in rapid-fire French; Bucky only picked up every eighth word or so and therefore dismissed it. 

“You look like shit,” Dugan said, never one to mince words. They were all great guys, and maybe Monty got under Bucky’s skin a little sometimes because if there was one swaggering alpha in the Commandos it was gonna be Bucky, but he genuinely cared for and enjoyed spending time with them. He was still awed and humbled by their unwavering loyalty to him during their time in HYDRA captivity, and grateful that they seemed to have accepted Steve, an omega, as part of their own group. They took care of their own. 

He shrugged. “Haven’t been sleeping so great.” 

“Who has?” Morita said, stirring tonight’s variety of gruel around his plate with his spoon. “Cap’s looking a little blue today.” 

“He always looks blue. Red and white, too,” he said, trying to pass it off as a joke, but something dropped out of his stomach. He felt pretty low after Steve left his tent last night, and couldn’t shake the constant ache in his chest that had crowded out the constant cold. He wondered if maybe Steve was feeling the same way. 

But Morita shook his head. “Nah, it’s different. You two have a fight or something?” 

“You might call it that,” said Bucky, a little guardedly. Dum Dum set down his coffee and surveyed him critically from beneath the bowler hat. 

“A domestic?” 

“Chrissakes, he’s not mine, for the millionth time,” Bucky scowled, putting down his fork, appetite totally lost. “Long story short the moron’s gonna outgrow me - he already has, what am I even saying, and I’m trying to be okay with that, but he’s not, and so we fought about it last night.”

“I’m sure you’re trying your damnedest to be okay with it,” Falsworth said, voice dripping his own special brand of British sarcasm. Bucky’s jaw clenched. 

“Yeah, I am, because then he went on the whole ‘I can take care of myself so don’t worry about me’ ‘but I’ll always need you’ ‘I can feel what you’re feeling’ shebang like it’ll convince me he still would want me around and I can’t make heads or tails of it.”

The table went totally quiet. In the background, even Gabe and Dernier had stopped chattering away. 

“What,” Bucky said, a trifle testily. 

“Do you honestly not -” Falsworth began. Morita and Dum Dum looked at each other. 

“I’m gonna tell him,” Morita said. 

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Dum Dum interrupted, resting his chin in his hands. “This is gonna be good.” 

Scowling, Bucky picked up his mess kit and coffee and went to eat in his tent. There must be something in the water turning everyone into vague morons - something that he was apparently immune to.

 

~**~

 

“You complete jerk.” Steve ripped the flap of his tent open without so much as a by-your-leave. It had begun to rain not long after dinner and now water dripped off Steve’s nose and helmet. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Bucky opened one eye blearily from his bunk. “Why didn’t I tell you what?”

Steve was fuming. “Morita and Dugan cornered me right after I got out of meeting with the Colonel. Dugan was trying to keep Morita from talking but eventually I got the gist of it. Why didn’t you tell me what we’re feeling was the Bond?” Steve’s nostrils flared. Bucky had never seen him so angry. Instantly, Bucky felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, and sat straight up in his bunk. 

“Because I didn’t fucking know, wait what are you kidding me - they’re fucking with us, they gotta be.”

“Oh, they weren’t joking.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Steve glared down at him. “I went to you when you were in danger -”

“And I always go to you when you are too,” Bucky said, eyes widening. “And you’re feeling what -”

“Right now you’re freaked out,” Steve interrupted hastily. “And I can’t tell if that’s because I’m freaked out too.” 

“I think we have a pretty good reason to be freaked out,” Bucky admitted, flopping back down onto his creaky bunk and throwing an arm over his eyes. “Jesus Christ, I never - all those times you were getting the shit kicked out of you in Brooklyn. I _always_ knew where to find you.”

“And I knew where to find you in the lab,” Steve said softly. He slid off his feet, bracing his back against the side of Bucky’s bunk. “Exactly. It’s like I was pulled to you. My head didn’t know where to go but - but my heart -” He fell silent, and the both of them were left to process this earth-shattering realization individually. 

Bucky was pretty sure he was doing a piss-poor job of processing. 

Now was a terrible time for Bucky to realize how good he always found Steve’s smell. Even now, under the layer of mud and astringent army soap, at the core of him there’s the warm soft Steve scent that he always equated to _home_. That realization didn’t help matters, not in close proximity, not with their Bond falling on him like a ton of bricks. 

“What do we do,” Bucky said, staring at the roof of his tent. 

“We can do what we’ve always done,” Steve suggested. “Apparently we’re already bondmated and everyone else knew it but us.”

“Could be why Peggy hasn’t made a move on you yet,” Bucky surmised, smiling despite himself. He had a hell of a lot of respect for lady alphas, hell, his sister’s one, and that Agent Carter’s a lady alpha who’s fought tooth and nail for her current job position made him forgive the fact that she and his fella had been flirting outrageously professionally for months. 

Well, the supremely dark jealous thoughts he’d been trying to secret away regarding that made a lot more sense now. 

“If we’re - this,” Steve said, and Bucky couldn’t blame him, because the B-word felt weird to think, let alone to say. “If we’re this, we - we could...” He trailed off. In the pit of his stomach Bucky felt a hot curl of embarrassment, mingling with a strange sort of pleasure-anticipation, and was unsure if it was Steve’s or his. 

“We could,” Bucky agreed. 

Slowly, he lowered his hand off the side of the bed and searched out Steve’s skin by touch. Physicality always came easy for them, it had to when half the year Steve slept cuddled up against him for warmth - but now, when Steve reached up to hold Bucky’s hand in his own, it was different, better. 

It felt like watching a million fireworks go off at once; it felt like someone had pried loose every single jammed window in Bucky’s heart and threw them all open at once to let in the light. 

Steve’s grip on his wrist tightened. “Was that you?”

“That was me,” Bucky said, and felt a little warm thread of happiness seal off the cold he’d been fighting for weeks. It was with this light and clarity he realized - he _wanted_ , and that was the half of why he fought with Steve the night before: Half fear of being useless, unneeded, by the person he cared for most who wouldn’t need his defense any longer, and half never wanting to be away from Steve’s side, never wanting to not be protecting him. Not ever, ever, ever. 

“Don’t go anywhere I can’t protect you,” he said, rolling onto his side and tugging on Steve’s wrist, urging him up onto the bunk. “Please, don’t - let me be by you always -” 

“God,” Steve gasped, crawling up onto the bunk, “ _God,_ Bucky, please, please stay with me -”

“Never gonna leave you,” said Bucky. “Never, Steve, never.”

 

~**~

 

Later, much later, neither of them would be entirely sure how they both ended up stripped of their uniforms and practically tearing each other apart on the tiny bunk a mere half hour after they realized their Bond. It all passed in a blur of skin in dim lantern light, desperation for closeness so fierce they were practically trying to crawl into each other’s skin, pleas raw like they’d been dragged from throat to throat, a feedback loop of fireworks and protection and like everything in the world was right and perfect, to the point of sensory overload.

Bucky was almost embarrassed to find that he’d been growling against the back of Steve’s neck, his chest pressed against Steve’s back, except the growl dragged out of his throat and ended up a whimper in Steve’s. He could be forgiven his lapse in composure, he thought, because Steve smelled and tasted and felt amazing - not because he was Bucky’s omega, but because he was Bucky’s _Steve_. 

That made him make a noise like he’d been wounded, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to mark the smooth expanses of Steve’s flesh, now so much warmer than it had been when he was smaller, back during Brooklyn winters when Bucky had kept Steve warm with his own body and called it friendship.

 _Man, I’m kind of a dumbass,_ he thought vaguely, and followed his instinct to bite instead of dwelling on that for too long.

“We gotta be quiet.” Steve ducked his head against Bucky’s neck to stifle his noise as Bucky bit down on the tender juncture of neck and shoulder. “We - everyone’s probably circled outside the tent, listening in.”

“Fuck that,” Bucky growled, hoping that if Morita and Falsworth and Dum Dum were outside, they were able to hear him. “You’re mine.”

Steve froze against him and in the feedback loop he felt the most powerful surge of love and desire yet. It made him dizzy with its intensity. 

“Yeah,” Steve whispered. “Yeah, I’m yours. _Fuck_ , Bucky -”

Bucky closed his mouth around the side of Steve’s neck. He felt Steve’s throat working between his teeth and pressed, feeling the skin give just barely beneath his canines, which made Steve whine and push back against him, desperate for more contact, more of Bucky touching him. 

They were both hard; Bucky couldn’t ever remember being this aroused, not even in his early teen years when just about anything got his blood up. He treated Steve’s neck to one last bite and drew back. 

The scent of Steve, flooded with his arousal, was strongest at the back of his neck, and that was where Bucky pressed kiss after kiss, murmuring, “Do you wanna?” 

“Christ, what kind of question is that?” Steve half-turned, subjecting Bucky to a very heated, if amused, gaze. “I want you with me.” 

“I’m with you, Stevie,” Bucky said. He leaned forward and - god, he realized he hadn’t even kissed Steve proper yet, and when he did it was like the world turned him upside-down and shook him. Against his lips, Steve made a wounded little noise that drove him crazy, and surged forward, yielding to his lips and tongue, his teeth. 

After that it was like they couldn’t stop kissing, even though it made positioning themselves on the narrow bunk awkward, and Bucky felt like layers of his skin were being ripped through when Steve pulled away long enough to pant, “Is there -”

“Slick’s side pocket of my pack,” Bucky said. “Prophylactic should be -”

Halfway through digging for lube and a condom, Steve looked up long enough to give him a withering glare, the ferocity of which was tempered with the heat and pure adoration in his face. “You need to use ‘em often?”

“It’s for - just in case,” Bucky mumbled, feeling a little flush of shame creep up the back of his neck. He hadn’t been with many - there was an omega gal back in the States that he’d gone on dates with, fooled around with, but they’d both been very careful, and a male beta that Bucky had seen all of once before shipping off to the Continent from England. He hadn’t had cause to use a condom for its intended purpose in...hell, longer than he could remember. 

The glare softened, and Steve plucked the metal tube of slick, half-gone, and the prophylactic from Bucky’s pack. He crawled back up onto the bunk, Bucky pulling his legs apart so they both could fit, and kissed Bucky soft and long, like he was hungry for the taste of Bucky’s mouth. 

“We’ll see the medics tomorrow,” Bucky said, when they pulled apart. “Get you on an inhibitor - pretty sure knocking up Captain America is an act of national treason now, I wanna avoid that court martial.” 

Steve smiled against his lips. “Tomorrow. Right now -”

“Say no more.” 

The cot creaked in protest as they settled and found the most comfortable position - the legs couldn’t bear the balance of Steve on his hands and knees so he stretched out flat on his belly, feet dangling off the bed. Bucky shifted between his parted thighs, uncapping the slick and trying to ignore the way his heart pounded. He breathed in, out, feeling a little butterfly tingle in his stomach when he dragged his coated fingers up the cleft of Steve’s ass. 

“That you?” he asked, stilling the motion of his fingers.

The muscles of Steve’s shoulders bunched, tensing and releasing as he tried to make himself more comfortable. “Yeah, I’m - I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bucky said. He dropped a kiss at the base of Steve’s spine, getting another heady noseful of the blissful pheromone-musk of him, bright with arousal. It made him want to bite him all over again, so he did, a swift nip to the swell of Steve’s right buttock. “Don’t be sorry. Or nervous. You’re mine, Stevie, I’m gonna take care of you.” 

The tension in the emotional loop between them eased somewhat, and only then Bucky felt like he could continue. Under him Steve was so warm; he started slow, one finger, circling and circling before finally pressing in. It punched a low groan from Steve’s throat, and after that - god, Steve took the second finger, and the third, beautifully. He opened up for Bucky easily, panting, sweating. His spine arched, his breath shook, the cot creaked, and Bucky felt shaky in his desire to love and protect and possess. 

Not because he was an omega, he kept thinking in his clearer moments. But because he was _Steve._

Because he was _his_ now.

Lining himself up against Steve’s well-prepared hole almost caused him to come right then and there, and it was for the sake of Steve and the new condom, which were kind of hard to come by in a war zone, that he pulled himself together and pulled through. Sliding in felt - God, like staring at the sun. Bucky thought he was gonna burn up from the inside out, and he had to still himself, breathe through it.

Until Steve made a beautiful noise, spreading his thighs wider until they were almost off the bed, shifting his hips back and urging Bucky forward. And if this - if this was how Bucky was feeling, like he was burning up, he couldn’t even imagine how Steve was feeling because the intense connection was sharper and hotter than a live wire. 

He draped himself over Steve’s back, suddenly yearning for the press of Steve’s skin against his, and kissed and bit and Christ, even licked him, all over his neck and shoulders. 

“Bucky,” Steve said, sounding torn apart. He sweated and shook underneath him. “ _Bucky_.”

“I’m here,” Bucky said. He slipped his hands underneath Steve’s pelvis, cupping his hipbones and pulling up, tilting him for easier access. It was a stretch to keep kissing Steve’s skin, but he managed, even though it strained his neck and shoulders. “I’ve got you.” 

The first proper thrust knocked both of their breath away; quickly followed by a second, a third, and then Bucky couldn’t stop himself, even though he wanted more than anything to hold onto tenderness for this. But he was desperate, Steve was desperate, the hot point where their bodies joined felt like the turning point of the universe and his hips snapped forward fast and hard as Steve keened beneath him. 

He was so far gone that he couldn’t feel their Bond any more - or maybe they were so intrinsically tied together, physically, emotionally, by now that everything was the Bond. Bucky’s ears roared, he drove his cock relentlessly into the hot yielding pressure of Steve’s body. 

Then Steve’s arm flew out, searching behind for him. His fingers curled around Bucky’s hip and caught him on a downstroke, pulled him flush against Steve’s ass hard and deep. 

“Like that,” he gasped. “Just like that, please.” 

So Bucky reined himself in. “Anything you want,” he said. The meanings of words were half-gone, he’d give Steve anything, his soul even, happily without so much as a second thought right then. He pulled back and hesitated for a split second, before driving back in hard enough to push Steve forward on the cot a little bit. “Anything you want, you’ll have it, I’ll -”

“Yours,” Steve said, tightening his grip on Bucky’s hip, like he had to make sure Bucky was going to fuck him proper. 

“Mine,” Bucky agreed, loving the way that half-meaningless word tasted, sounded. If he had any semblance of coherency or memory left, he’d realize just why the thought of Steve walking alone, unguarded, in a camp with alpha soldiers caused him so much distress and anger; now, all he had was the taste of Steve, the feel of his body, the brilliance of his unguarded emotions to savor, not feeling the least bit ashamed for his selfishness. 

His hips drove forward hard, deep, without the sloppy speed with which they’d started. Pistoning his hips forward until he was fully settled in Steve’s body, hipbones sharp against Steve’s plush ass, was divine; pulling out felt like loss for all it underlined his desire to be inside Steve at all times. Hearing Steve’s bereft little noises, feeling him tug on Bucky’s hip before he pushed back in made it obvious that he wasn’t alone in that.

Running more on instinct than coherent thought Bucky shifted his grip on Steve’s own hips while he was almost all the way out, just the head of his cock still inside. He changed his angle ever so slightly, and gave a brief squeeze before plowing back in, and Steve _wailed_ when Bucky’s dick hit something in him that sent white sparks spiraling through their connection, earlier concerns about noise be damned.

Naturally Bucky repeated the motion hard and slow, and Steve jolted, every muscle tense, a beautiful livewire wrapped in Bucky’s hands.

Later, they’d swear up and down that it happened simultaneously - Bucky would remember coming so hard it was almost like having his lights punched out, his hips pressed so hard against Steve’s ass it almost hurt; Steve’s own orgasm prolonged in its intensity and messy too, hitting his stomach and the surface of the bunk in thick spurts that wrung his body out completely; they seemed to last forever. 

Later, when they were as clean as they could get, condom tied off and disposed of and Bucky’s bedroll unfurled over old newspaper pages covering the wet spot on the bunk, Steve would haul Bucky forward into a kiss sloppy with love and exhaustion, strung out on emotions wrung high and make breathless gasping noises when Bucky sucked his own kisses onto Steve’s neck. 

Later, they’d see the infirmary for birth control, because Bucky wasn’t kidding about that court martial. 

Later, they’d confront the rest of the Commandos - receiving congratulations and bitchy “what the fuck took you two so longs” in equal measure. 

Later, Bucky would murmur, “Jesus, if the Bond’s like _that_ , I don’t see why people have a cow over it, that was great,” against Steve’s temple, like they hadn’t been having a cow over it earlier. Steve would respond, “Not everyone’s lucky enough to Bond with their best friend,” and that’d shut Bucky right up. 

Now, they drifted off skin pressed skin, holding tight to each other and to the sense of belonging, of home.

“Yours,” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s skin, half-gone in sleep already. 

“Mine,” Steve agreed, sleepy and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sitting through that. *loves*
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to drop by and say hello (or send me fic requests)!


End file.
